


Prompt: Embrace

by Rangergirl3



Series: Whumptober 2019 [33]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: This last ficlet is very short, but I figured it would be a nice little something to end Whumptober 2019 on. :-)
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Whumptober 2019 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506101
Comments: 18
Kudos: 117





	Prompt: Embrace

The mission is a success, but when the Lions land in their bays, Keith doesn’t respond on the comms.

Lance makes a resigned comment about how Keith is pushing himself too hard. Mid-word, Keith’s comms come on.

His voice is shaking. Even now, months into recovery, he can’t bring himself to ask for help outright.

“Um - g-guys?”

Static over the line.

“-m n-not - sure I can - w-walk - on my - own.”

Hunk immediately brings up a video feed, and Keith is definitely in bad shape.

“-s-sorry,” He stammers. He’s pale as a ghost and his eyes are unfocused. “Didn’t - think it - was this b-bad...”

Then his face twists in pain, and he doubles over, clutching at his side.

“H-hurts,” he chokes out.”h- _hurts_ -“

Shiro’s already running towards Red’s bay.

“Get Coran!” He yells over his shoulder.

Shiro gets to Keith, picks him up, and gets him out of the Red Lion.Keith’s forehead is cold to the touch, and he isn’t hearing Shiro’s reassurances.

“-‘m sorry,” he stammers. “-m-messed up - 'm s-sorry-”

“It’s okay, Keith. It’s okay, yeah? We’re going to take care of you.”

Keith closes his eyes.

“-I - I don’t -want to - to get in trouble -“

They’re almost at the infirmary.

Shiro hugs him closer.

“I know that - it’s not something you’re used to,” he says. “Having people around who - who care, but - just give it time.”

Keith doesn’t reply to that. Instead, he just tightens his grip around Shiro’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! :D
> 
> Thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoyed! :-)
> 
> Comments and kudos are ALWAYS loved and appreciated. <3


End file.
